Krividad
Description The Greater Krividian Empire is a relatively large empire known for its recent progressive ideals that have resulted in the rapid rate of innovation and industrialization in recent years. The Empire consists of 12 ancient Krivamannic '''Kingdoms (Kolosha, Kalashiva, Kalmirba, Kilieva, Kalambriva, Kasava, Kenekiva, Kalazhire, Karakevea, Kurvibe, Kurniwes, Kayakaowa), but has recently expanded its territories through annexation and purchasing of territories such as 'Milan '& '''Area 14 (Previously known as Xzyriel). The Empire is also considered as one of the earliest nations to join the Northern Powers 'in its infancy, along with 'The Russian Empire, The Australasian Confederation, and The Vorenger Imperium . History Overview The Greater Krividian Empire was formed a century after the fall of the Krivadian Empire 'in 13th century AD. The name "Krivadad" is believed to have originated from the Krividian Word '"Krivamannidade" which translates to "Krivamannity" or "The society of the Krivamanns". The First Emperor of the Krividian Empire is Emperor Ginotiu II, who shares the same first name with the first Emperor of the Krivadian Emperor (Emperor Ginotiu Gintamiye ''also known as ''Ginotiu Þie Gran.). Early Krivamanns Early Krivamanns are believed to believe to have settled in the Northern region of Nyr around 3,800 BCE, back when the land was fertile, and the climate of the area was suitable. The early Krivamanns lived a hunter-gatherer life style, forming packs to hunt together and would be often hostile to other groups, which often ends with a conflict between Krivamann packs. The general strategy with battles between Krivamanns was to form a biggest pack; This is believed to have what made the concept of loyalty and unison, an important part of Krividian Culture. Beginning of Nirodian Reign Around 2,000 BCE, the Krivamanns were faced with a much larger foe than themselves, the Ancient Nirodian Empire; Against better weapons, greater numbers and better strategies in war, The Krivamanns quickly fell under Nirodian reign. Under the Nirodians, the Krivamanns inherited their Writing System, the concept of Society, and their culture. End Of Nirodian Reign In 800 BCE, Nirodian Influence over Krivamannic Soil slowly fell, as their empire slowly shrunk, leaving the Krivamanns with what they have left. The Krivamanns were at a disagreement on who shall be their next ruler, which led to massive conflict that divided the Krivamann Society. 12 Krivamannic Kingdoms The division led to the creation of 12 Krivamannic Kingdoms that deeply opposed each other. For centuries, the 12 Krivamannic Kingdoms waged wars against each other, determined to proclaim their king as the rightful leader of all Krivamannia. Ginotiu Þie Gran vos Krazmanig "Una ara an Krazmanig, Los na ei gran juna haigig. Prokama das ta iß'' konig, Mund pent honder tans vos dig!"'' "One day in Krazmanig, Entered in a great young man. Proclaimed that he is king, ending Five hundred years of war!" -Old Kalmirban Folktale For 500 years, the 12 Krivamannic Kingdoms waged wars against each other, until a Young man named Ginotiu 'led a successful revolt to overthrow the oligarchs that reigned over the Kingdom of Kalmirba, This event sparked the '"Blitzseg" '''or the "Lightning Siege". '''The Lightning Sieges The Lightning Sieges refer to a number of sieges that resulted in the defeat of all 12 Krivamannic Kingdoms in a short span of time (1 Year). The events depicted Ginotiu leading all the sieges and overthrowing their leaders, but a much more realistic speculation state that News of Ginotiu's successful overthrowing of the Powerful Oligarchy of Kalmirba inspired other masses to revolt and overthrow their Rulers. Regardless of what really happened, the sieges were attributed to his name, and his legacy led him to become the First Emperor of the Krivadian Empire. The Krivadian Empire (Krivadad) Under Ginotiu I or Ginotiu Þie Gran, The Krivadian Empire was formed, consiting of 12 Krivamannic Provinces that were once the 12 Krivamannic Kingdoms. The Term "Krivadad" was believed to have derived from the Krivamannic word "Krivamannidad" which directly translates to "Krivamannity" or "The Society of Krivamanns". Krivadian Golden Age of Alchemy During the 11th century AD, Impërätöre Klein Hakenovike I called for the search for Sarakof's Finger; a metaphorical finger of the Ginotiuist God Sarakof said to have contained about a finger of his divine power. The Search proved unsuccessful, but it had led to the discovery of Sigafelyus (Black Powder). Upon discovering its capabilities, Sigafelyus became the foundation for Krividian Alchemy, which gave rise to the Älkëmikores (Alchemists). Collapse of the Krivadian Empire It is still unclear to this day as to why the Krivadian Empire collapse, but the most generally accepted theory blames it on "The great plague" which was a combination of an unknown plague, and the radical shift of climate that turned Krividad and the rest of the Northern Nations of Nyr into a land of permanent frost and blizzards. Wolfenbutten, Elus Sed, and Krividad The collapse of the Krivadian Empire resulted in the three major splits of the Krivamannic Society into what is now known as the nations Wolfenbutten, Elus Sed, and Krividad. Due to the Great Plague, many of the Krivamanns fled south, forming their own societies and later, into their own empires. While those that remained in the land that now faces permanent winter formed what is now known as Krividad. The Greater Krividian Empire In the 13th Century AD, after 100 years of recovery and adaption; The Greater Krividian Empire was formed, consisting of the same 12 Ancient Krivamannic Kingdoms that the former Empire consisted of. The First Emperor of Krividian Empire was coincidentally named Ginotiu, sharing the same first name as the First Emperor of the Krivadian Empire. Period of Rapid Modernization In the 14th century, the Empire undergone a rapid period of Modernization by opening trade with its neighboring Empires, Wolfenbutten & The Russian Empire. The Introduction of Cannons, Cavalries turned the Krividian Empire into an empire hungry for innovation, creating the first hand cannons and later, the First Muskets. Krividian Golden Age of Astronomy During the Period of rebirth (Renaissance) '''Astrology and Astronomy became a popular subject among the people, Constellations, Asterisms or Stars are named after Religious figures in Ginotiuism, or The Astronomers that discovered them, and Astrology became a part of Ginotiuism. '''Golden Age of Krividad The Krividian Golden Age refers to the reign of Impërätöre Hansen Häkënövike '''during the late 1700's to early 1800's. During this Period of time, The Empire became a symbol of great power and prosperity, an example of Progressive Ideologies, becoming one of the founders of the '''Northern Powers along with the Russian Empire, Vorehnian Empire, and the Australasian Confederation Geography The Greater Krividian Empire is mainly located in the Northern region of Nyr, but due to the harsh weather that surrounds the region, has recently expanded its territories through annexation and purchasing of territories in the Tropical region of Valyria. '''The Empire neighbors[[The Russian Empire| a larger empire''']]. Category:Nation __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__